Relationship Troubles
by DorisMae
Summary: Miku is lonely so her besties Luka and Gumi decide to help her! There is also a new Vocaloid in town- Kaito! Miku likes Kaito, but he has a girlfriend! Can Miku's friends set Kaito and Miku up? My prologue is terrible. Please don't stop reading after that! Yaoi/yuri alert. Rated M for a few sexual parts. NOT WRITTEN FOR SMUT!
1. Prologue

Miku sat down on her steps and began crying. Her best friend Luka ran over to comfort her.

"There, there, Miku." said Luka, "I am sure you will find a man someday!"

"But when?" Miku asked, her eyes filled with tears.

"Very soon! We just have to go out and find one! But first, why do we not do something to take your mind off of it?" Luka said smiling.

"Like what?" Miku's tears had stopped.

"We could throw a party or something of that nature! It is just a suggestion, however." Luka was very good at comforting other people. She always seemed to know the perfect things to say, although, deep down, she was very insecure about herself.

"I just don't know if that—" Miku was cut off midsentence by an annoying, familiar voice.

"A PARTY!? YES!" Mikuo, Miku's younger brother, butted in.

Luka looked at Miku first to check her facial expression, "So it is settled then. A party it is." Luka smiled down at Miku.

"I'll send out the invitations now!" Mikuo offered, "And by that, I mean that I'm just going to make an event on Facebook! Yesss! This will be so epic! I'll invite Len, and Rin (we mustn't forget Rin), Gakupo...heck, I'll even invite some Utauloids!"

"MIKUO!" Miku snapped. She was annoyed at how her brother always took control of every get-together she had ever tried to accomplish.

"What?" Mikuo replied, "Defoko's hot as Hell. That short, purple hair just gets me."

"That's not what I meant..." said Miku.

"Oh, Miku, he is just trying to help! It is sweet." Luka said, trying to avoid a huge argument.

"Oh uh, and, Luka," Mikuo continued, "I suppose Luki can come too..." Mikuo didn't really like Luki all that much. Luki made him feel quite uncomfortable. Luki was Luka's older brother.

"Well, I guess it is settled." Although she didn't show it much, Luka actually liked parties quite a lot. "Mikuo, would you also kindly invite the new couple? Meiko and Kaito are their names I believe. It can be a welcoming party for them! It will make them feel at home."

"I'm on it!" Mikuo yelled as he was running off.

_"Meiko and Kaito?"_ Miku thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mikuuuu! I'm heeereee!" a voice from outside the door yelled.

"Oh! Come in, Gumi!" Miku welcomed Gumi inside. Gumi brought some party supplies. "I didn't think you would be the first one here! Thanks for helping me set up though."

"Oh, it's no problem!" Gumi responded while she was placing table covers. "Shouldn't Luka be here soon!? I heard the two new Vocaloids were coming as well! Eee! This will be SO fun! I haven't been to a party in ages!"

"Didn't you just throw a party last week…?" Miku asked, slightly annoyed.

"Huh? Oh…yes. But it sure won't be like this one! I love a good girl-party!" exclaimed Gumi, unaware that boys were invited also.

"As much as I love girls," Mikuo interrupted, "there will be boys too! Some boys…more feminine than others…" he thought of Luki. "but still, boys. It is a welcoming party, after all."

"B-boys!?" Gumi yelped. As bubbly as she was, Gumi was very uneasy around boys and had never found one that she especially liked. "Oh, but, Miku, you know how I am around them!"

"I know, Gumi, but I am friends with many male Vocaloids and Utauloids!" Miku said, almost arrogantly.

"You're uncomfortable around boys?" Mikuo said slyly while he approached her, "I would have never known. Tell me, Gumi, may I please try on those hot goggles?"

"'Hot goggles'!?" Gumi was not pleased with Mikuo's sudden advance.

"Damn, I never noticed how short your hair is…" Mikuo started running his fingers through her short, green locks.

Miku grabbed Mikuo's hands and slapped him in the face. "Mikuo, leave my friend alone, now." she said sternly.

Mikuo giggled and ran into the other room and winked at Gumi while he went. Gumi just stood there blushing with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm really sorry," Miku started, "he just REALLY likes short hair. It's sick. Maybe it's because my hair is so long that long hair reminds him of me. I don't know." Before Gumi could respond, a knock sounded on the door. "Oh! That must be Luka!"

"Greetings, all!" Luka said upon entering. "This party will be absolutely delightful." Luka motioned for Gumi to come and talk to her privately while Miku put out some plates and cups. "Gumi, this party is to get Miku's mind off of having a boyfriend. She really does not need one. Besides, with all the boys Mikuo invited to this party, one is bound to fall for her!"

"So this 'welcoming' party is kind of like a set up?" Gumi asked staring blankly at Luka.

Luka sighed, "I guess you could call it that…"

"Oh okay!" Gumi winked, "Glad I'm in on this little secret! If I only could talk to boys, I would be the perfect wingman—er—woman!"

Mikuo walked into the room where Gumi was setting up. Gumi was on her hand and knees scrubbing a scuff off of Miku's kitchen floor. A naughty idea popped into Mikuo's head. He crept up behind Gumi making sure he wasn't noticed. He then jumped on top of her and started to dry-hump her. He started making moaning sounds, jokingly. Then he shouted "OOhhhh! Gumi! This is SO good! I think I may love youuu!" He only got in a few pelvic thrusts before Gumi realized what was happening.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU CREEPY PUNK!" Gumi stood up and smacked Mikuo as hard as she could with the carrot she was keeping in her pocket. "You're so perverted! What the Hell is wrong with you!?"

Mikuo ran got up and ran away, but not before he smacked her butt. "DON'T HATEEE MEEEE!" he wailed as he disappeared into another room.

"Gumi," Miku came in, "what just happened? What was that loud noise?"

"It was Mikuo, he—" Gumi realized how awkward it was and didn't really want to speak of it again, "he just keeps disrupting my preparations!"

"I'm so sorry…" Miku thought there was more to this story, but she accepted Gumi's answer. Gumi decided to just keep setting up. She had to keep her guard up for Mikuo, however.

Luka wanted to make sure that the whole house was ready for the gathering. Miku lived in a relatively small house, so no rooms were really off-limits, not that anyone really went upstairs. She figured she should check the second floor regardless. She opened the door to Mikuo's room and found a very unforgiving sight. "M-M-MIKUO!?" Luka gasped.

"GUMI!?" Mikuo turned around quickly, "Oh…hi, Luka. Well, this is quite awkward, I would say…" Mikuo was sitting on his bed masturbating while looking at pictures of girls with short hair—mainly Gumi, Defoko, and Rin. "This picture of Rin is my favorite." He held up a picture of Rin wearing lingerie, twirling her finger in her short locks.

"Where did you even get these pictures!?" Luka yelled in horror, "You know what? I do not even want to know! How can you act so foolish? Please cut this out, clean yourself up, come downstairs, and we can act like nothing happened! Do you understand?"

Mikuo grew a little uneasy. He had never even seen Luka get mad, let alone yell. "Yes, ma'am. I will go right away, ma'am. I am sorry, ma'am. Forgive me, ma'am." Like a boy in the military, Mikuo got up and did exactly as he was told.

Luka exited his room at once and went back downstairs vowing to never try and tidy the upper-half of the house again. She looked at the clock and realized that the guests would start arriving any minute. "Gumi, Miku, are all the preparations in order? Everyone will be here soon and I want everything to be perfect! This is a welcoming party, you know. We want to make a good impression!"

"I thought it was a party too help—" Gumi was about to finish her sentence when Luka flashed her a dirty look. "I mean…yes. I can't wait to meet Meiko and Kaito!"

"_Kaito,"_ Miku thought again. Something about that name she liked. "And you know how Lily ALWAYS shows up early! It's so annoying."

"You know who else arrives early? Kiyoteru." Gumi nodded when she said this. "He doesn't come as early as Lily, but still."

"Hehe, 'cum as early as Lily.' Heh." Mikuo chuckled to himself. Gumi gave him the worst look possible, but he just winked and smiled.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. "Oh great…Lily. Why did you even invite her, Mikuo?" Miku asked.

"I just invited everyone!" Mikuo answered while he ran to the door to let Lily in.

"Ah, so this IS the right house." Lily said as she walked into the house. Miku didn't like Lily all that much. Miku always thought Lily was just too arrogant.

"It appears so…" Mikuo replied as he awkwardly looked to the ground.

"Look," Miku was getting a little angry, "if you don't want to be here then you can leave. No one is stopping you."

"What she means is," Luka didn't want Miku to chase away the guests, "welcome to her home and party. We are glad that you can take part in this celebration for Meiko and Kaito." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Salutations, Lily!" Gumi added while flashing Lily the peace sign.

"I'm sorry…" Lily sighed, "I am just having a bad day…"

Luka could tell that Lily wanted someone to ask about her day, "What happened, Lily?"

"It's something about Ted, isn't it?" Gumi asked. Lily had been dating Ted for about three months now.

"Maybe…" Lily looked to the ground, "even though he's a Utauloid, I still love him."

"That's all?" Miku uninterestedly asked.

"No…" Lily glared at Miku. "I told him that I loved him and he freaked out and ran somewhere. Why couldn't he say he loved me back?" Lily sighed and looked downward, "I don't want to bore all of you with my problems though. I thought I would come to this party early so I could escape my troubles. I'm sorry.

"Oh…" Miku started. Miku was frowning. She knew that Lily knew just how to play it. Lily would play the guilt trip.

After a while of everyone trying to console Lily, another knock sounded. Gumi decided she would be the one to see who was at the door. She was sure it would be Neru, Miku and Mikuo's cousin. To her surprise, it wasn't Neru at all.

"Hello!" Rin said as she popped through the door.

"I'm sorry we're so early…" Len said this as he trudged inside, "We weren't doing anything else and Rin really wanted to come now." Len looked up to Gumi.

"I, uh," Gumi was at a loss for words. She looked Len right into the eyes and started to feel strange. She felt as though there were butterflies in her stomach. She had never felt this before, not that she was ever comfortable around guys anyway. She just started at Len for a little while.

Len finally broke the silence, "Yoohoo? Gumi?"

Gumi blinked quickly twice before she responded. "Oh…yes that's quite alright. Say, Len, do you have a girlfriend?"

Len looked a little shocked at first, then he smiled, "That was sort of random, but no, no I don't. Some girls like me, but I just haven't found the right one yet." He winked as Rin pulled him into the other room.

"I think Gumi likes you…" she whispered as they walked. Len shook his head at Rin.

"It seems as though I'm not the only early one." Lily remarked.

After everyone said their _hello_'s, Mikuo walked up to Rin and Gumi went and stood beside Len. Mikuo started sniffing Rin's hair. "Wow, Rin, your hair smells awesome!"

"Oh, uh, thanks?" Rin giggled awkwardly.

"This would feel Hella good wrapped around my d—" Mikuo was cut off midsentence my Miku.

"Mikuo, go get some more napkins. I fear we don't have enough." Miku glared at Mikuo as he went away.

Gumi felt so weird. She felt like she was in the clouds just standing next to Len. Her and Len had never really talked, partly due to the fact that Gumi never talked to any boys. Her and Rin weren't really close either, though. Every time she wanted to say something to Len, she froze up. She just couldn't bring herself to say anything. She just stood there while the other Vocaloids conversed waiting for the other guests.

There was another knock at the door so Miku decided to get it. This time it was Neru. Miku didn't like her cousin much. Neru always indirectly copied Miku and got more attention for it. As children, they both kept their hair long. When Miku started putting it into pigtails, Neru thought she would do the same. However, she didn't want it to be obvious that she copied Miku, so she pulled it up to one side having one long side-ponytail. Neru got endless praise for it while Miku got none. Even so, they still usually kept their hair styled like that anyway.

"Ohhhh, Miku!" Neru began hugging her cousin. "I haven't seen you in AGES!"

Miku saw right through this fakeness but nonetheless hugged her back. Miku led her into the living room with the rest of the guests.

They talked only for a little before Neru started saying some nasty things about Miku that made the whole room gasp. She kept telling stories about Miku when she was younger and wilder. Miku was still pretty young though. The worst was when she said "One time, Miku and Luka had a lesbian fling." Luka started looking around the room reading everyone's expression.

"HAHAHAHA" Mikuo was the first to make a noise. "You two really did that? What did you do? Was it fun? I bet it would have been better if Rin and Gumi were there."

Gumi didn't hear him. She was too busy sharing glances with Len. Rin heard him however and said, "Don't bring me into this!"

"Oh, but, Rin…" Mikuo took his right hand and ran his fingers through her hair then slid his hand the rest of the way down to her breast. He took his other hand and placed it on her butt. He started squeezing both her butt and boob. Then he leaned in for a kiss.

Rin threw his hands off of her and ran away with Mikuo chasing her. "Help!" she yelled. Mikuo chased Rin around the whole house which drew attention away from the whole Miku and Luka ordeal.

It came to a point where Rin was cornered in the kitchen. "Is there a mirror in your pants? Because I see myself in them." Mikuo said with a seductive tone. Rin didn't say anything but she did smile. Mikuo must have taken this as an invitation.

He pushed Rin up against the wall and started running his fingers through her hair with both hands. He then leaned in and kissed her passionately. He moved his mouth away from hers and worked his way up to her hair. He began to suck on her hair and moan softly. Rin could feel Mikuo's erection through her clothes. This made her slightly uncomfortable and she pushed Mikuo away. Then she ran, but not before she threw an orange at him. Mikuo snapped his teeth at her, and they began the chase all over again.

Luka looked at the clock _"Fifteen minutes until party time." _she thought to herself, even though some of the guests were already there. She peeked out of the window and noticed that Kiyoteru and Yuki were arriving. "I guess I better let them in." she sighed to herself.

Luka and Kiyoteru had a sort of history together. Although they were never actually official, they did have a thing. It was when Kiyoteru rejected Luka that she had her lesbian passion with Miku. It was a onetime thing that they vowed never to talk about again. It was rumored that Kiyoteru still liked Luka, however.

Kiyoteru had a smile on his face until he saw Luka. "Oh…hi." He looked down and walked the rest of the way in. "I don't suppose you're still with Gakupo…"

"I am, actually." Luka turned her nose up at Kiyoteru.

"Look, I know I messed up, but please forgive me and leave that loser! We could be happy together!" Kiyoteru attempted to hug Luka.

Luka swatted him away. "There is no 'we.' You had your chance with me and you blew it. Besides, now is not the place for such matters. Your niece is here too, is she not?"

Yuki's mom was Kiyomi, Kiyoteru's older sister. Kiyomi didn't go out much; she was far too introverted. Yuki, however, was a bright little girl who loved to be around people. She mostly tagged along with Kiyoteru.

"I was busy eavesdropping!" Yuki smiled, "Good evening, Luka!" Yuki was giving Luka a hug when Mikuo chased Rin into the room.

"Nowhere to run now, Rin!" Mikuo said with a gleam in his eye, "Wait, what do we have here!?" Mikuo walked up to Yuki. "Such short hair for such a little girl! I love it!" he started twirling his fingers in her pigtails. "You definitely have good taste!"

"MIKUO! SHE'S HALF YOUR AGE. LET IT BE." Rin was showing some signs of jealousy. That's how her and Mikuo's relationship was. They both liked each other, but only Mikuo could admit it. Although Rin would never say anything, she liked the attention.

"Oh, it's alright, Rin!" Yuki said as she smacked Mikuo away. "Those boys are always all up in my face!" everyone, including Mikuo, started to laugh.

"Enough of this! Come, let us go in to see the others!" Luka escorted Yuki and Kiyoteru into the other room. Rin and Mikuo started their chase back up, but not before Mikuo gave Rin a good smack on her bottom.

Kiyoteru kept trying to get Luka alone. "I want to talk before the party gets too crowded."

"I just do not think talking about this is very appropriate. There are other people here, too, you know." Luka got her cellular out and quickly text Gakupo to come as soon as he could.

"But, Luka, I never get to see you anymore. You always ignore me. At the time, I was just scared. I was scared of commitment. I'm not scared anymore, though. Don't you remember all of the memories we shared?" Kiyoteru had a pleading look in his eye.

"Sure, I remember," Luka looked at him directly in the eyes, "but I would never break it off with Gakupo for them. They were great, and I am glad we have them. But remember, you were the one that ended it, not me. Gakupo loves me and would never break it off because he was 'scared.'"

Kiyoteru sighed, "I didn't really 'break it off.' We were never officially dating. We didn't even get to third base…" Luka's eyes grew wider. "Oh man, though, I loved your first and second. I especially loved your second."

Luka then noticed Kiyoteru was staring at her bosom, pretty much drooling over them. "Kiyoteru, what has gotten into you? I know most men are, but I have never known you to be a pig!"

"What a horny bastard!" Neru chimed in as she pointed and chuckled.

Luka looked up at Kiyoteru then at Neru. She was very embarrassed that Neru had overheard. Once Neru knew something, everyone knew something. Plus, if Neru heard, who's not to say that Miku, Gumi, Yuki, and Lily didn't hear as well?

After a while of awkward silence, Kiyoteru finally spoke up, "You were right, Luka. It isn't a good place to talk about our past. I'm not a 'horny bastard,' Neru. Luka's breasts just bumped me on the way in, and I haven't had any 'action' in a while. I'm sorry. I usually can control myself a lot better than this." He knew he didn't really have any other options that he could use as excuses, so he left it at this.

"Oh, don't worry!" Neru giggled, "The only thing on every man's mind is sex! Hey, at least you're not as bad as Mikuo!"

Before anyone else could respond, there was yet another knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Luka yelled. She knew it was to be Gakupo. She opened the door and found that it was actually Gakupo, Gakuko (Gakupo's twin sister), Big Al, and Sweet Ann.

"Hey there!" Big Al spoke first. He loved to attend parties, even though he wasn't much of a partier himself. He happily made is way into the living room with the others.

"Hey, Luka. I'll just join Big Al, then!" Gakuko winked as she trailed behind him.

"Gakupo!" Luka ran and hugged him. "I am so glad you finally decided to show up! I love you, Gakupo."

Gakupo was a little shocked at first. He wasn't a man to show his feelings much. Luka wasn't usually this lovey-dovey either. He just hugged her back and said, "I'm always here if you need me, Luka."

"Oh please!" Sweet Ann gave Gakupo an angry look. "Your girlfriend just said she loved you and missed you, and all that you say is 'I'm here if you need me'? Can't you just try and be a LITTLE romantic!? Men confuse me. Anyway, hey Luka!" Ann was always so caring. She hugged Luka and went to join the rest.

"Is Kiyoteru acting up again?" Gakupo asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, but we can speak of that later! Come, let us party!" Luka led him into the living room holding his hand.

They were all having fun chatting when the doorbell rang. "The doorbell? I guess we know it's Lola and Leon. They are the only ones who ever use our doorbell!" Miku laughed. She went to get the door.

"Oh hi, Miku!" Leon said as he came in.

"Hey girl!" Lola gave Miku a high-five. Leon and Lola had just gotten married a few months before. Even though they loved each other, they still both were die-hard flirts. To boot, they were also both psycho jealous. Leon tried a lot harder in the marriage though; he only showed interest in other girls when Lola wasn't around. Lola had cheated on him twice before, yet he always forgave her and their relationship always grew "stronger than ever." No one really knew how they both had lasted so long—almost five years. Almost all the girls had a crush on Leon, and almost all the guys had a crush on Lola.

Rin came in panting and out of breathe. "I'm done for now, Mikuo. I just can't continue on like this. I surrender!"

"That's quite alright, Rin." Mikuo made his way over to Lola. "Oh, and who do we have here? " Mikuo eyed her short, choppy, jet black fringe.

"Um, Mikuo, it's Lola. You know me." Lola gave him a wary look.

"Oh ho, ho!" Mikuo chuckled to himself, "If I remember correctly, last time I saw you, you had long, blonde hair! You really outdid yourself this time! It's beautiful!" Out of instinct, he twirled his finger in it.

"Yes, I decided it was time for a change. Plus, this suits me much better than the blonde did!" Lola hugged Mikuo and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so cute and sweet!"

Mikuo decided to use his pick-up lines again, "I've got a hot dog that's been warming up. Would you like to taste it?"

Before Lola could respond, Leon frowned, "Can I have a word with you, Babe?" He motioned for Lola to come closer to him.

"Oh please," Lola rolled her eyes, "if you're just going to give me the speech about how we're only supposed to be with each other and no one and else and blah blah blah, then you can count me out." She stormed into the living room.

"Sorry, man." Mikuo started backing up slowly. "I just really love her hair…"

Leon gave him a dirty look. "It's fine. I don't get why she can't just be mine though. It's whatever though. Miku, why can't I find a girl like you?"

"Well, I, uh," Miku blushed, "You're so sweet, Leon! I don't want to interfere with you two, but she definitely needs to stop hurting you."

"You're soooo original." Mikuo gave a sarcastic glance at Miku. "Lola called me sweet, now you're calling Leon sweet. You need to find a new flirt-book." Mikuo stuck his tongue out at Miku, winked at Rin, then ran away.

"Sorry…" Miku started.

"It's alright. I know how younger siblings are. Trust me, Miriam is almost as bad as Mikuo." Leon sighed.

"And I have Len!" Rin joined in on the conversation, "By the way, where is Miriam anyway?"

"Oh," Leon shot Rin a grin, "I thought that she would be a total cock-blocker, like she always is, so I didn't bring her."

Rin batted her eyes at him, "Oh, I see. I see just fine." Rin was a little hurt at how Mikuo could shamelessly flirt with someone in front of her. It was in front of Lola's husband as well! She brushed it off now that Leon was flirting with her, though.

"Well, come along then!" Miku grabbed Leon's arm and led him into the living room with Rin following behind.

Mikuo sneaked out of the front door. He had gotten a text from Defoko a few minutes before saying that she would be there soon. Although Defoko only showed annoyance to Mikuo, she secretly loved the attention he gave her. Mikuo wanted to be waiting for Defoko when she arrived.

Mikuo was only outside for a few seconds when another guest came, only it wasn't Defoko. It was worse. The guest was Tei, who had a massive crush on Len and a tendency to be extremely violent. Mikuo's eyes widened. He didn't invite her. She must have stalked Len there, or stalked his Facebook. Mikuo hid under a bush while Tei made her way to the door.

* * *

Okay, so the first chapter is up! I like Mikuo the best! I hope there aren't too many errors; I tried to correct most of them. I'm starting to like my story! :3 Sorry this is so long, I can never figure out a good way to end chapters so they just keep going. This is one of those examples. Please tell me what you think! Thank you, bye!

I hope the second chapter will be up soon. I try to work on it everyday, but my chapters are so long that it take me forever!


	3. Chapter 2

_Oh no, _thought Mikuo, _Tei will surely kill whoever shows affection towards Len, or vice versa! _Mikuo was right, sadly. Tei had a tendency to kill, yet she always got off. Never once had she went to jail, or even gotten arrested for that matter. I think her total was about three murders by that point.

Mikuo scrambled up into the window that was lying overhead. He plopped onto the living room couch, and everyone stopped talking to look at him. "Everyone!" He started to speak when the door began to open.

"Who would just barge in here?" Miku put her hands on her hips and furrowed her brows.

"Len!?" Tei ran into the living room holding a cucumber. She had a devious grin on her face. "Ah, there you are, Len."

"Umm," Len began to sweat profusely and he got very shaky, "Tei, I didn't know you would be here."

Leon whispered to Mikuo, "Why did you invite this crazy chick? She may have goddess-like looks, but she's out for blood!"

"I didn't invite her!" Mikuo whispered back. "She must have followed Len and Rin here!"

"Len, my love, care to dance?" Tei offered her hand.

"But, there isn't any music playing…" Len gave a glance to Gumi who was staring wide-eyed the entire time.

Then, Gumi snapped out of shock. "Len, who is this little hussy?"

Everyone let out a small gasp that Gumi dared to challenge Tei. They could all feel the connection between Gumi and Len, but every girl who has ever liked Len had to accept that Tei would kill them if they got too close. Tei only glared at Gumi.

"Gumi, allow me to introduce to Tei," Len was then interrupted by Tei.

"I'm his girlfriend!" Tei sneered at Gumi and wrinkled her nose.

"G-G-Girlfriend!?" Gumi had a pleading look on her face and glanced over to Len.

"Well, you see, we're not really dating." Len didn't want to cause a fight, but he didn't want to ward off Gumi either. He did fancy Gumi quite a lot.

"NOT DATING!?" Tei offensively lifted her cucumber.

Gumi was then struck with a wonderful idea. She whispered something to Len. Len looked like he was about to pass out. He was as white as a sheet. Nonetheless, Gumi still followed through with her plan. "Len isn't dating you because he's dating me!" Gumi held her nose proudly in the air.

This time, everyone loudly gasped, and some even covered their mouths with their hands. They all knew how awkward Gumi was with boys, and now she was pretending to be Len's girlfriend to try and drive away a crazy psychopath.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY LEN!" Tei raised her cucumber higher and lunged at Gumi.

"Back, you foul beast!" Gumi pulled out a carrot and the two "sword" fought for a little bit. Then, all at once, both of their weapons flew out of their hands. Gumi sadly looked down at the carrot that was once in her grasp. Tei had a huge, evil smile on her face. She reached somewhere, it seemed as though thin air, and pulled out another cucumber. Gumi yelled and started running with Tei close after.

"Gumi!" Len called as he followed behind Tei.

"LEN, MY DEAR BROTHER!" Rin screamed and joined in on the chase.

"Mikuo," Miku ran up to him, "it's your fault this is happening. Get rid of Tei and save Gumi!"

Mikuo said nothing but nodded. He then got up and chased after Rin, Len, Tei, and Gumi.

"Luka," Miku looked up to her, "please try and save this party! It didn't even really start yet!"

"Oh, of course, Miku!" Luka turned on some back ground music to tone-out the sounds that were being made by the pursuit.

Mikuo knew what he had to do. Even though he was hurt that Gumi could just leave him for Len, he still had to save her. He knew that there was only one option. He had to get Tei's attention away from Gumi, which meant he needed to put himself out there. He needed to show Tei that Len didn't love Gumi.

There he was, standing in front of the door. First, Gumi ran by. Mikuo grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear. She only could make out two words, "kiss" and "you." Gumi nodded because she knew it must be done.

Tei ran by next and saw Gumi just standing next to Len. "I'll kill you, you pesky rodent!"

Before Tei could do anything, Len ran into the room. "Stop, Tei! You don't understand! I don't love you or Gumi!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Len" Tei shook her head.

Before she could finish her thought, however, Mikuo made his way over to Len. Mikuo took a deep breath, put his hands around Len's head, looked straight into eyes, and then went in for a kiss. It was quite passionate.

At first, Len groaned in horror. Then he understood where Mikuo was coming from and started to kiss back. Gumi's and Tei's jaws almost hit the floor.

"I can't believe this, Mikuo!" Gumi stomped her foot on the ground. "I thought you said you were going to kiss me!"

Mikuo stopped with his kiss for a second and looked to Gumi, "I said 'I'm going to have to kiss Len to save you.'" Gumi still had an upset look on her face. Mikuo went back to his French kiss which was getting quite "handsy."

Rin ran in at that moment. She stopped in her tracks and, without saying a word, turned around and left the room.

Tei blinked a few times then she spoke, "Gumi, you're off the hook. You, Mikuo, however, are not!" Tei charged at Mikuo to start the chase anew. This time, though, it only included Tei and Mikuo.

Len had a noticeable smile when he walked back into the living room. Gumi looked enraged with fury. "Why are you so happy about your kiss?" Gumi asked Len.

"Well, this may be surprising, but that was my first kiss." Len beamed with happiness.

"Well, I didn't know you swung that way." Gumi glared at him.

"It wasn't like a REAL kiss." He knew this looked bad for him. "We had to do it so Tei wouldn't kill us. It didn't mean anything."

"But you still kissed him and you still enjoyed it." Gumi felt a sort of knot in her stomach.

"I didn't know a kiss could be so empowering." Len just couldn't seem to hide his joy. "Even though I really only see Mikuo as a friend, it was still…I don't know. He must just be a really good kisser!"

"Listen to yourself." Gumi was very unsure about her feelings for Len. "You just called Mikuo a good kisser. Not that I would know anything about kissing, but still. If you really think he's a good kisser, then why don't you kiss him all day long?"

"Gumi," Len looked at her with wide eyes, "are you jealous?"

"I uh, no!" Gumi looked away from him.

"If I was gay, which I'm not, that still wouldn't give you the right to tell me if I'm allowed to like a kiss or not." Len gently grabbed her face with his hands and aimed it towards him so they were looking eye-to-eye.

"I know…" She fought to look away from him.

"Trust me though," he smiled, "I think I'll stick to kissing girls now." Gumi looked back at him with a longing look in her eyes. Len continued, "and you know, I'll need someone to practice on!"

"LEN!" Gumi smacked him off of herself and turned away.

"Gumi," Len put his hand on her shoulder, "You said yourself that you didn't have your first kiss yet, and I didn't have a real one either. It would just be two friends getting their first kiss out of the way. Of course, if we like it, we can kiss more and more and more!"

"Len, you're such a pig." Gumi stormed out. She was still mad about him kissing Mikuo, and now he was asking her to kiss him? She flashed him the middle finger and went into the kitchen with Miku and Luka.

Meanwhile, Mikuo was still running for his life, but he had an idea. "Tei, you know, you're a very beautiful girl." He stopped running, and so did she. He tried to act very confident as he walked up to her.

"Thanks." She gave him a wary look.

"If you just cut your hair shorter, I would totally bang you." He put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him. He could tell that Tei wasn't going to kill him, at least, not at that second.

Tei got a confused look on her face, "Why do I have to cut it short? I take pride in my long, gray hair."

"Well," Mikuo thought for a second, "you know, it's kind of a fetish I have."

"Oh, I know a lot about fetishes." Tei smiled, "I have one, too."

Mikuo saw he was getting somewhere, "Tell me about this fetish, and maybe we can work something out together."

"Well," she paused for a moment, "it's traffic lights. They just get me so hot. The way they change from red to yellow to green. It's like a bunch of different personalities in one. Much like me."

"Oh…" Mikuo smirked, "You'll never believe this, but I actually have a traffic light in my room. I'm not even lying."

Tei saw where this was going, "Could you…show me?"

Mikuo hesitated. He REALLY wanted to greet Defoko when she came. But, he also really wanted to get it in with Tei. Then, all at once, he got a text from Defoko that read "Ugh. Momo had to stop somewhere. Like idek. It will probably be a while until I'm there. Momo's so annoying. Sorry."

Mikuo smiled and grabbed Tei's hand. "I'll show you my traffic light, only if you cut your hair."

"We'll see." Tei willingly went with Mikuo.

Mikuo grabbed some scissors as he ran up to his room. "Make yourself at home."

"Show me the traffic light first." Tei looked around frantically.

"It's right here." Mikuo walked up next to it.

Tei's eyes lit up, "…Turn it on."

"Cut your hair." Mikuo offered to scissors.

Tei looked down at the scissors, then back up to Mikuo. "Can-can you cut it?"

Mikuo pretty much came right then and there, "Why-why certainly!"

"I trust you. Well, actually, I trust that we'll have a good time after this." Tei sat on his bed and closed her eyes, "I don't like to be disappointed, Mikuo,"

Mikuo's fingers tingled as he made the first snip, "Of course not, Tei. I wouldn't dream of disappointing you." He chopped off the rest of Tei's locks. "You look damn sexy right now."

"I could tell." She smirked.

"What do you mean?" Mikuo couldn't keep his eyes off of her lovely new 'do.

Tei giggled to herself a little, "Just look at your obvious boner. You're small."

"HEY!" Mikuo lunged on top of her.

Tei easily flipped him off of herself. "Turn off the main lights, turn on the traffic light, and let's make love."

Although you would never know it, Mikuo actually has had his fair share in the bedroom. He never really bragged about it though. Tei was no virgin either. Mikuo thought of Defoko for a second, "Let's make this as quick as possible."

"Of course," Tei said as she pulled Mikuo in.

I don't want to go into details, but let's just say that Tei and Mikuo had a good time. A VERY good time. After their "time" was over, they both drifted off to sleep.

A few guests arrived while Mikuo and Tei were taking their nap. Oliver, Piko, Miki, and SeeU were the Vocaloids that arrived. Nitomi and Mino were the Utauloids.

After a while, probably about thirty minutes, Mikuo was awakened by a loud knock on the front door. _Defoko!_ He thought. Defoko had a very peculiar knock that was unmistakable. Mikuo quickly got dressed and woke up Tei. Tei scrambled for her clothes as well. They both ran down the steps at the same time.

"I really should go. But hey, thanks for a great party, Mikuo." Tei gave Mikuo one last kiss then she ran out the door in which Defoko, Teto, and Momo were standing.

"Hello, Mikuo!" Momo gave Mikuo a big hug. "I'm sorry I took time away from you and Defoko!" She winked and ran away.

"I don't even know what she had to do." Defoko was never very enthusiastic and, in fact, was a little ignorant. She walked in and stood next to Mikuo.

"Well, at least we're here now!" Teto gave Mikuo a high-five. "I heard the new Vocaloids will be here, how exciting!" Teto scurried off into the living room.

"Ugh, they're so annoying. I guess Teto's alright." Defoko blew a bubble with the gum she was chewing.

"It's been a while since you gave me a hair-job." Mikuo pushed Defoko up against the wall.

"A 'hair-job'?" Defoko knew exactly what he was talking about, but she still pretended to show no interest. "I don't even know what that is."

"Of course you do." Mikuo started to nibble on Defoko's neck. "It was at that one party that Piko threw. Remember how Miki secretly had alcohol, and we drank some?"

"Hmm, I vaguely remember." Defoko pushed Mikuo away, but he just pinned her against the wall with more force. She really did like it, although she acted like she didn't. "But, tell me, what is a 'hair-job'?" She knew what it was but she still wanted him to tell her.

"It's when you take your hair and wrap it around my penis." Mikuo said this very nonchalantly.

Defoko pushed Mikuo away again. This time, she started to run up the stairs. "I still don't remember!"

Mikuo chased her up the stairs, "Hehe, I like this view of you! It's perfect. I can see your ass and your hair in one view. Perfect."

"Mikuo!" Defoko yelled.

"Anyway, maybe I could show you what a hair-job is?" Mikuo opened his bedroom door and pointed in.

"Maybe." Defoko walked into his room, pulled Mikuo in, then shut the door.

"I've never known you to be THIS horny, Defoko." Mikuo pressed Defoko onto the bed.

"Heh, I guess you're right." Defoko moaned softly, "I guess it has been a long time since last time."

"I hear that." Mikuo took off his own shirt and began to take off Defoko's.

"Stop! No!" Defoko fought him off. "I don't think my body is ready."

Mikuo rolled his eyes, "You do this EVERY time. You know you want it, and I do too. Let's just do it!"

Defoko shamefully looked down, "What if someone catches us?"

"Then they'll know we're in love!" Before Defoko could think, Mikuo pulled her shirt off.

"What if they make fun of us?" Defoko pulled down Mikuo's pants.

"Who cares? You could always just give me a hair-job. I don't really need to go all the way. The hair is more than enough for me. I actually like it better than full-on sex." Mikuo stripped Defoko of her skirt and began to suck on her hair.

"You know, okay." Defoko began to work her fingers down to Mikuo's underwear, "We could just do that. I like that idea."

"I'll be coming into hair when I come!" Mikuo started singing while Defoko was wrapping her hair around his you-know-what.

"Shh, not so loud." She was sitting on the floor which made her the perfect height.

"I'm sorry, it just feels so good! I love your hair, Defoko!" Mikuo patted her on the head.

"I understand," she nodded, "but what will we do if we need showers?"

"We can take one in my bathroom and tell everyone that we spilled something on ourselves." Mikuo knew that no one could ever perform a hair-job like Defoko could.

When Mikuo finally came, he let out a loud shriek. Everyone downstairs stopped for a moment. "What was that?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, Mikuo is playing with his action figures." Miku assured her.

"Oh, I thought he was having sex." Yuki carelessly shrugged.

Miku froze up for a second, "Well, okay then." She shook her head because she knew that Yuki was probably right, especially because the shower came on after that.

Of course, Defoko and Mikuo got in the shower together. They had a fun time, but it didn't last very long. Mikuo wanted to get in and out as quickly as he could.

After they were all cleaned up, they both proudly went back downstairs and chit-chatted with the other guests.

"So," Teto winked to Defoko, "you and Mikuo had a good time?"

Defoko rolled her eyes, "Ugh, he's such a perv. Why would I ever let him inside of my pants?"

"Hehe, okay, yeah. You DEFINITELY have never had sexual intercourse with Mikuo." Teto giggled and walked away.

"When are Kaito and Meiko going to get here, lovely?" Leon asked Miku.

"I don't know! Ask Luka." Miku shooed him off.

"Damn, Luka," Leon glanced at her bosom then back to her face, "where did you get them titties?"

"Excuse me?" Luka was very startled.

"I'm sorry," Leon gave a quick look to make sure Gakupo wasn't looking, "I meant to say, 'When are Kaito and Meiko going to get here?'"

Luka brushed off the first question and said, "Oh, they should be here within thirty minutes."

Mikuo saw a car pull up so he ran to the door to greet them. Bruno and Clara stepped out of the car and up to the door. Mikuo opened the door and yelled, "Hello! I do not know you, but may I say, you have some gorgeous hair!"

Clara blushed, "Gracias!"

Bruno eyed Mikuo up, "Hola." He tried to pull Clara in with the others.

"Oh, you speak Spanish!" Mikuo tried to think of something clever to say in Spanish, "Quiero violación." He sniffed Clara's hair.

"Maybe you should stick to English." Bruno and Clara could speak English, but Spanish was their first language.

"But, I want to impress you! What are your names?" Mikuo stroked Clara's head.

"Me llamo Clara." Clara gently took Mikuo's hand off of her scalp.

"So you're…Clara?" Mikuo asked wide-eyed.

"Sí." Clara smiled, "This is my husband, Bruno."

"H-Husband?" Mikuo was about to run away, but he whispered to Clara first, "If you ever go through a hard time, remember I'm here. Oh, but I'll be hard too!" He winked and ran. Clara was shocked, but Bruno led her into the living room nonetheless.

"I guess everyone's here." Miku sighed to Luka.

"Why, no, actually." Luka put a consoling hand on Miku's shoulder. "What is the matter? Tianyi and Ritsu are some of the ones we are waiting for, I believe. Oh, and we must not forget about Kaito and Meiko!"

"Kaito…" Miku thought that she said this is her head, but alas, she said it out loud.

"What was that?" Luka cocked her head to the side.

"Oh," Miku grinned guiltily, "it was nothing! I was just repeating the guests to myself. Well, I'll go see how everyone else is doing! Ah, Miki!" Miku ran off to chat with Miki.

Luka looked over to where Gakupo was sitting. He was talking to SeeU who was next to him on the sofa. Luka saw Gakupo start to laugh—something he didn't do often. "What are we talking about?" Luka interrupted them.

"Ah, Luka!" Gakupo motioned for her to sit next to him on the opposite side of SeeU, "SeeU here was just telling me about her life. She's from Korea, wouldn't you know?"

"Yes, I knew." Luka didn't want to appear rude. She always tried to make guests feel very welcomed.

"What's wrong, Luka?" SeeU asked while sipping her punch.

"Oh, it is nothing." Luka sat up, "Gakupo, I must speak with you in the other room."

"Oh, but we are in the middle of a good conversation!" He knew there was no point in fighting Luka so he stood up and walked out with her.

Luka looked to the ground, "So, she made you laugh, did she?"

"Um…yes?" Gakupo tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"That is not like you to laugh, especially not at strangers." Luka didn't know why she was so upset at this. "You know, I try very hard to make you laugh, and you never do."

"Maybe it's because you're just not funny!" Neru whipped out her cell phone, "Okay, now I need a couple-picture!"

"I'm not photogenic." Gakupo said angrily as he walked out.

"Why must you always interrupt important conversations, Neru?" Luka scolded.

"Ha," Neru said as she walked back into the living room, "I guess I just always pick the wrong times to talk to you."

Just then, there was another knock on the door. This time, the knocking was very fast. It sounded as though someone desperately wanted to get in.

"I'll get it!" Gumi yelled in exuberance.

"I'll come with you." Len smiled and chased after Gumi.

"I would much prefer you to stay put, but whatever." Gumi opened the door to a very frantic Tianyi.

"I'm so, so, SO sorry I'm late! Please forgive!" Tianyi hugged Gumi, then she hugged Len.

"Oh, no," Gumi smiled, "you're not late at all! Why, the new Vocaloids haven't even arrived yet!"

Tianyi sighed in relief, "It took longer than I thought to do my hair."

"DID SOMEBODY SAY 'HAIR'!?" Mikuo dipped around the corner.

Len got really stiff. "I think Rin might be calling for me. I'll see ya later!" Len ran out as fast as he could. He still felt a little awkward around Mikuo.

"Mikuo," Gumi shook her head, "not now."

Mikuo smelled Tianyi's hair. "Ah, nice, beautiful, short hair. I love it!"

"'Short' hair?" Tianyi got a little fed up. Even though she was only 4'8", she had quite an attitude. "Didn't you notice my very long pigtails?"

"Heh." Mikuo grabbed one of the pigtails, "I know extensions when I see them. I can tell that you have actually really cute, short hair!"

Tianyi slapped his hand off of her hair. "You're so rude! Get away from me."

Mikuo gave a firm tug and her whole pigtail fell out into his hand. "See? I told you!"

Gumi opened her mouth in shock. "Um, Tianyi, may I please see you in the bathroom?" Tianyi only nodded, and they both started to go into the bathroom to fix Tianyi's hair issue.

"Two short-haired girls going into a bathroom?!" Mikuo jumped in the air, "HOT!"

"Stay away, creep." Tianyi stomped roughly onto Mikuo's foot, and she and Gumi went into the bathroom.

Mikuo wanted to wait outside of the bathroom for them, but Len wouldn't let him. Mikuo instead decided to scope out more guests.

Prima and Tonio arrived next. Mikuo was of course there to greet them, "Hey, Prima!"

"I'm here too, you know." Tonio rolled his eyes at Mikuo.

"Hi, Mikuo!" Prima had a huge grin on her face, "May you please tell me where I can find IA? I need to speak with her immediately!"

"Oh, uh, IA…" Mikuo eyed up Prima's hair, "I don't think IA is coming to this party…"

"Oh?" Prima looked a little disheartened, "I was looking forward to seeing her. Why isn't she coming?"

"I think someone forgot to invite her." Mikuo couldn't resist his temptations anymore. He lunged for Prima's hair, nearly pushing Tonio over. Out of all of the girls' hair, he liked Prima's the best. Hers was short and curly, not many girls had curly hair anymore. He began to sniff and run his fingers through her fringe.

"Back, you foul beast!" Tonio picked up Mikuo and pulled him off of Prima.

"It's alright, Tonio." Prima didn't mind Mikuo's sudden outbursts. She was always completely oblivious to guys taking interest in her. Tonio had been in love with her since the day they met. Tonio is too shy to say anything, and Prima is very unaware of his feelings towards her.

"Don't you think it's bad how he is obsessed with short hair?" Tonio was still holding Mikuo.

"I think it's cute!" Prima winked at Tonio and Mikuo. "Mikuo, is there alcohol at this party? I'm just wondering. I know that there are kids here, and I'm no drunk, but I still love some good wine every once in a while!"

"Uh, yeah." Mikuo broke free of Tonio, but he didn't go after Prima, "I think there might be some wine somewhere, but Miku didn't want to bring it out."

"Prima, I love it when you're drunk!" Tonio gazed at Prima.

"Is that good or bad?" Prima tilted her head to the side.

"Ugh." Gumi said as she was walking down the stairs, "All men are pigs."

"I second that." Tianyi agreed as she glared at Mikuo.

Tonio uneasily grabbed Prima's hand and attempted to lead her into the living room. "Come on now, Prima."

Prima pulled her hand back. "Did you just hold my hand? Awk."

"I didn't mean to." Tonio shook his head.

"Get your grubby paws off my woman!" Mikuo grabbed both of Prima's hands and whisked her to the opposite side of Tonio.

"That's it!" Tianyi ran down the steps and tackled Mikuo.

"Help!" Mikuo wailed, "There is a very short (and very attractive), little woman on me!"

"You think every girl with short hair is yours, huh?" Tianyi slapped him. "Well, I have news for you!" She slapped him again.

"Stop!" Mikuo started to chuckle.

"Huh!?" Tianyi let up on slapping him. "Why are you laughing?"

"You don't know how much this is turning me on right now." Mikuo smirked at Tianyi. "I want you so badly right now."

"Mikuo, you are sick." Gumi tried to get Prima and Tonio out of the room, but she couldn't do it before Rin came in.

Rin gasped when she saw Tianyi on top on Mikuo. "What in the Hell are you doing?"

"Mikuo's a scumbag." Tianyi emotionlessly said to Rin.

"Only I'm allowed to beat him up." Rin started tapping her foot.

"Heh," Mikuo smiled, "you never beat me up, Rin."

"I could!" Rin glared at Tianyi.

"Only I beat Mikuo up!" Defoko came running in.

"WHAT!?" Rin clenched her fists. "That's a lie and you know it!"

Mikuo nodded his head, "It's true, actually."

"Um, Miku wants to see you now!" Gumi pushed Tonio and Prima into the living room and ran to get Luka.

"I'm sorry, Rin." a sly grin appeared on Defoko's face, "I didn't know Mikuo was yours. It's too bad. He only likes girls who are stronger than him. That is obviously why he likes Tianyi and me."

"Well," Mikuo thought for a moment, "Even though I do love the feeling of being overpowered by a woman, short hair is really all that matters. It's okay if you're weaker than me."

Rin completely ignored what Mikuo said, "Honey, I could kick your ass any time."

"Oh really?" Defoko knew that she was much stronger than Rin.

"Um," Tianyi stood up from Mikuo. "This really doesn't concern me so I must go." She ran out.

"Are you going to have a chick fight? SEXY." Mikuo started cheering.

"Well," Defoko looked at Rin, "are we doing this or not?"

Before Rin could answer, Luka ran into the room. "Girls, do you not think this fighting is unnecessary?"

"Who would want to fight over Mikuo anyway?" Gumi added as she trailed behind Luka.

"Let's take this outside." Rin suggested to Defoko. Defoko nodded, and they both went outside.

Somehow, word had spread that Rin and Defoko were going to brawl. Mikuo, Leon, Lola, SeeU, Big Al, Sweet Ann, Tianyi, Teto, Momo, Len, Bruno, Clara, Lily, Yuki, and Neru had come out soon after Defoko and Rin to watch the fight. They all gathered around Defoko and Rin in a circle-like fashion.

"This will be GREAT!" Neru took a snapshot of Defoko and Rin about to go at it with her phone. Neru was always on her phone, and that is how she kept everyone informed.

Momo did not want to see her best friend and her friend fight. She knew she had to do something. She stepped right in the middle of the two. "Uta Utane, stop what you're doing right now! You know you don't want this—"

Before Momo could finish, Defoko pushed her to the ground. "How dare you just call me "Uta"! NO ONE uses my full name. Don't you know your place? You're nothing more to me than a robot-maid."

Momo was hurt, but she was used to this from Defoko. Although they were "friends," Defoko bullied Momo quite often. Teto was always oblivious the bullying.

Back in the house, Luka and Gumi and Miku were devising a plan. Miku spoke first, "Okay, so first, Gumi should run out topless…what next?"

"What!?" Gumi exclaimed, "Why do I have to be the topless one? Luka's the one with the big bosom!"

"Um…" Miki stepped into the room, "Why don't you just stand in the middle of them?"

"Silly, Miki," Miku answered, "Didn't you just see what happened to Momo? Those are two vicious fighters out there, and we need to stop them! And we need to stop Rin from getting herself hurt. Oh, my stupid brother."

"Uh," Miki started to make her way to the door, "You all can do whatever, but I'm going out there to actually try and stop it. Send Piko out if you remember." And with that, Miki walked out the door.

Defoko was just about to give Rin a good, hard blow to the face when Miki knocked her hand down. "Defoko," Miki assured, "Rin, do not fight one another. Mikuo's a dumbass. Why don't you fight over more important things? Like, which is better: Legend of Zelda or Mario Bros.?"

"What?" Defoko blew a bubble with her gum.

"Uh…" Rin scratched her head in confusion, "I don't play those things; although, Zelda's hot."

"Sis," Len facepalmed, "Zelda's a girl. Link is the hot boy."

"Speaking of smoking hot Zelda," Big Al suggested, "Why don't we go play some? Miki, you can be first player!"

"Let's play Mario Kart instead." Miki grabbed Big Al's and Defoko's arms and dragged them into the house. The rest of the gang, besides Rin and Mikuo, followed.

Miki was very popular with the guys; however, she was often friend zoned. The boys didn't think of her has girlfriend material, but more of a gal pal.

Rin wanted to straighten things out with Mikuo. "Mikuo, you need to get your act together."

"Uh huh." Mikuo nodded uninterestedly.

"For once, ONCE, just act your age and listen to me!" Rin was getting pretty upset.

Before she could continue, a short-haired cutie walked up the walkway.

Mikuo licked his lips in pleasure, "Hello, sweetheart. You don't know me, but I'm falling in love with you!"

Rin slapped him and went into the house crying.

"Whatevs. Mikuo, you're such a dumbass." Ritsu went into the house.

"SHE KNOWS MY NAME ALREADY!?" Mikuo flew when he pursued his lover.

"Hey, Ritsu!" Piko greeted him as there was no one else around. "Interesting choice of wig today!"

"Thanks." Ritsu ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm just saying," Piko looked around nervously, "there has been word that Mikuo loves short-haired women."

"Glad I'm not a woman then." Ritsu grew a little impatient.

"Um," Piko saw Mikuo coming up the steps, "just, watch out, okay?"

"HELLLLLLLLLLLO, BABY!" Mikuo burst through the door. He then attempted to pick up Ritsu, in which he failed. "A little meat on some bones never hurt anybody!" he exclaimed when he bent down and gave Ritsu a big kiss on the lips.

Ritsu devised a devious scheme. His whole demeanor changed. Suddenly, this distant Ritsu became a warm, caring individual. "You're a great kisser. I want some more of that."

Mikuo could feel his heart strings tingle, or was that a different part of his body he felt tingling? "I would love that more than you'll ever know!" Mikuo whisked Ritsu up the steps.

"Where are you taking me?" Ritsu asked in a cute, sweet voice.

"The bathroom." Mikuo smirked, "Make-out session, here I come!"

Mikuo threw open the door. What he saw was not what he wanted. Mino and Nitomi were half naked on the floor. Mino was on top of Nitomi sucking on his nipples. When they saw that Mikuo and Ritsu walked in, they paused and looked up.

"Your dear little niplets!" Mikuo wailed.

Ritsu let out a girly shriek and closed the door. "We'll give them a few minutes to clean up…"

It was only a minute, but it felt like forever. Mino and Nitomi shamefully walked out of the bathroom with their heads hanging low. They didn't say a word, nor did they make eye contact.

"After you, my lady." Mikuo offered the room to Ritsu. Ritsu hesitantly went in.

Mikuo went in for a kiss, then stopped, "Maybe I should grope a little first!"

"Of course." Ritsu offered his bosom.

"WAIT NO!" Piko pulled open the door and stopped Mikuo, "Don't you know that Ritsu has missiles for boobies?"

"Boobies?" Mikuo repeated.

"Ugh, you're no fun, Piko. Why didn't Mikuo lock the door? More importantly, why were you watching?" Ritsu was fed up.

"I was," Piko embarrassingly stated, "watching because I love yaoi. I'm a pretty big yaoi fanboy!

"Fanboy" Mikuo said again, "Ritsu? Wait, you're both boys? And I'm a boy? Is everyone a boy? What is happening?"

"I'm what some may call a trap." Ritsu walked to the stairs, "Well, I got people to see. See ya around."

"Mikuo," Piko pleaded, "please don't tell anyone that I like yaoi or that I was spying on you. I'll be ruined!"

Mikuo shook off his last experience. "Sure, I guess, no problem." They shook hands and made up.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Piko and Mikuo heard numerous voices from the floor below shouting this. They knew it could only mean one thing—Meiko and Kaito have arrived.

* * *

I hope there aren't many mistakes!

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have been very busy with school...and the MLB post-season! (Tim Lincecum *swoon* and no, I'm not even a Giants fan) Now that baseball's over, I'll have more free time during my nights. Hopefully, I will write more.

Ugh, I hope you like it! I'm not good at smut, no sir. It's so awkward! Don't judge me on that! I'm sure you fangirls (and boys) would have loved to have read more of the Rin/Defoko fight and the MikuoxRitsu outing, maybe even the MinoxNitomi, BUT TOO BAD. Hehe! Oh, and I just don't like Rin. I do like Defoko though, that's why I made her stronger than Rin! ^_^ By the way, do I say "just" too often? Anyway,

FAREWELL


	4. Chapter 3

"I hear Meiko's voice!" shouted Ann.

"How do you honestly know it's Meiko?" Tianyi glared back at Ann.

"She does have a good point!" Piko put his thoughts in as well, "For all we know, Meiko could be manly, and Kaito could be girly! Or they both could be girly! Or they both could be manly! Or it doesn't matter because your voice pitch doesn't describe your personality!"

"I'd say." Oliver winked at Tianyi whilst he spoke.

"Ew did you just—" Tianyi was cut off by the sound of a faint knock on the door.

"AHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOSH, REMAIN CALM!" Neru raised her phone in the air, ready to take a picture.

"You say this as you freak out…" Gakuko gently said.

"Well, isn't someone going to answer the door?" Tonio asked while looking around nervously.

"WHY DON'T YOU!?" Defoko said as she blew a bubble with her gum.

"Shh!" Miki hushed, "I'm sure they can hear us outside the door!"

"WHAT DO WE DO!?" Len started to panic a little, "GET LUKA AND MIKU AND MIKUO!"

SeeU looked around, "Yeah, where are they? Gakupo, do you know where Luka might be?"

Before Gakupo had a chance to answer, Gumi stepped in, "They said they had a surprise to get before the new comers came!"

"Well, we can't just leave them outside! Kaito might be cute!" Lola winked.

"Babe, Meiko might be cute, too!" Leon turned is nose up and away from Lola.

"Don't let Mikuo open the door, whatever we do." Clara nodded.

"Mikuo does have a THING for opening doors, if you know what I mean." Nitomi looked to Mino.

"No, actually I don't know what you mean." Momo turned her head to the side.

"Silly, fools." Ritsu walked up to the door, "I am going to open this door, and that's final."

"NOO!" Rin dived and tackled him, "YOU CAN'T OPEN THIS DOOR! NOT YET! NOT WITHOUT MIKU, LUKA, AND MIKUO!"

Teto had a bright idea, "SOMEONE WITH SHORT HAIR NEEDS TO CALL MIKUO! HE WILL DEFINITELY COME!"

"Yes, cum he will." Defoko sighed and turned her head down.

"I am a little disturbed by what that could mean…" Al sighed and looked down as well.

"Let me do it!" Yuki raised her hand in the air, "Mikuo took a liking to me when I came here!"

"No, absolutely not!" Kiyoteru shook his finger at Yuki.

"Who else has short hair that is willing to risk their life for the sake of finding Mikuo?" Lily said as she twirled her long, blonde hair in her finger.

"Not Clara!" Was all Bruno said as he whisked Clara to the side into his embrace.

"MIKUOOOOO!" Prima sang in her loudest opera voice. "MY HAIR IS READY!"

"Prima, NO!" Tonio shut his eyes tight.

Within seconds, Mikuo appeared in the hallway with the others. "Prima, my sweet!" Mikuo got down on one knee and grabbed her hand.

"MIKUO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? MIKUO, STOP." Defoko yelled as she lifted him up by his underwear and tossed him to the side.

Another, louder, knock came upon the door.

"Oh!" Luka blushed and said as she ran in. "I am so sorry! I had to phone my brother, he has the party favors for the evening. I was wondering why he was not here. I know we do not usually have party favors, but this is a special occasion!" She looked over to see SeeU staring at Gakupo.

Before she could think about it too much, there was one more knock at the door.

Mikuo picked his wedge while he exclaimed, "I'LL GET IT!"

"NO!" Miku shoved him out of her way, "I will be the first one Kaito sees."

"And, why does that matter?" Lola put her hands on her hips.

"He should see the sexiest one first!" Lily stepped forward.

"It's Miku's party, so…" Gumi shrugged.

"Girls, there are plenty of hot guys to go around!" Leon winked.

"No, actually there aren't." Miki noted.

"I have all the hot men I need." SeeU said as she gazed at Gakupo.

"What do you mean?" Luka's face got red with embarrassment.

"Oh my Lord!" Sweet Ann shook her head, "Just open the fricking door!"

"You're not very sweet being named Sweet Ann and all…" Tonio whispered to himself.

Just then, the door slowly opened from an unknown source.

"WHOEVER'S DOING THAT, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" Lola yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just…" the blue-haired male looked down and blushed, obviously embarrassed.

_Oh my…he's absolutely PERFECT looking! Way better than what I imagined! _Miku thought to herself. She froze up and couldn't move a muscle. All she could do was stare.

"I'm Meiko, and this is Kaito!" The tall, busty brunette said.

"Hey, baby," Mikuo started, "I love you and want to have your babies."

"Um," Meiko awkwardly smiled, "Okay then! That sounds like a fine arrangement."

"SCORE, BRO!" Leon high-fived Mikuo.

"Were you all fighting over us?" Meiko chuckled, "How cute!"

_HER, I don't like her. _Thought Miku about Meiko.

"You talk too much! Enough about you, we want to hear from Kaito!" Lola playfully said to Meiko.

"Oh, well, I suppose you should know that Kaito IS my boyfriend." Meiko snuffed at Lola.

Miku's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Something wrong, Miku?" Miki asked. "Oh, I see." Miki knew that Miku had the hots for Kaito.

"Smile!" Neru took a few snap shots of the pair and sent it to everyone.

"Why hasn't 'Kaito' said anything?" Ritsu glared at Kaito.

"He's slightly shy at first!" Meiko promised, "Just let him warm up a little with some alcohol maybe!"

"Meiko, you know I don't drink." Kaito calmly said.

"But, I do! I win! Now grin and bear it." Meiko playfully slapped him on the head.

"Right, so, introductions!" Rin said.

Meiko nodded her head, "Yes, although it will be hard for me to remember so many faces all at once! Go ahead, shoot!"

Rin pointed around the room, "This quiet one right here is Gakupo, and those girls dripping off of him are Luka and SeeU!"

"It's a pleasure." Gakupo coldly said.

"Hello! I hope much happiness comes your way in the world of Vocaloids and Utauloids and even Fanloids and Pitchloids!" SeeU happily replied.

Luka stopped thinking about SeeU for a moment, "Greetings, I must say that I am very happy to meet you both!"

Meiko and Katio both said their introductions to the trio.

"And these two lovely siblings are Miki and Piko." Said Rin.

"Hi! I don't like yaoi!" Piko waved.

"Um, right! I am Miki!" Miki grinned, "I hope we can get to know each other better, but for the sake of time, let's just move through this quickly!"

"Yeah, so I guess you two can just nod every time!" Rin told Meiko and Kaito, "You don't have to keep saying hi over and over. This is Gumi and my younger twin, Len."

"I, um," Gumi didn't know how to talk around this new man.

Len put his arm around Gumi, "Hey, I hope we become good friends!"

Rin turned to the next folks, "This little one here is Tianyi, and this little one is Ritsu, and THIS little one is Yuki!"

"'LITTLE'!?" Tianyi snapped.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Yuki shook Meiko's and Kaito's hands.

"Hello, would you like to feel my bosom?" Ritsu showed off his glorious breasts.

"DON'T DO IT, THE BOSOM IS A LIE!" Big Al pleaded.

"How would you know?" Sweet Ann angrily asked.

Rin wanted to keep going, "Those two were Big Al and Sweet Ann. This is Gakuko, Gakupo's twin."

"Hi!" Gakuko smiled.

"This lovely trio consists of Momo, Teto, and the not-so-lovely Defoko." Rin snickered at Defoko.

"Seriously?" Defoko casually said, "Hey."

"Hi, hi, hi!" Teto cheered, "I hope we can be bestfriends!"

Momo curtsied, "Salutations!"

Rin shook her head, "This one on the phone is Neru…"

"We'll have to exchange numbers later!" Neru grinned.

Rin went around to the next group, "This is Bruno, Clara, Nitomi, and Mino!"

"Mucho gusto!" Clara said as she snuggled next to Kaito.

Bruno pulled her back and firmly said, "Hola."

"Your hair is so awesome, Kaito!" Nitomi smiled.

Mino pulled Nitomi in close and said, "It's nice to meet you both."

"Only a few more!" Rin stated, "This is Leon, Lola, Prima, Tonio, Oliver, Lily, and Kiyoteru."

"My, may I say that you are very beautiful?" Leon said to Meiko.

"My, what a little flirt!" Meiko blushed, "Kaito, why don't you ever say nice things like that?"

"Well, I, uh, don't know." Kaito hated when Meiko put him on the spot.

"Cool it, Leon!" Lola yelled, "I am Lola, and, Kaito, you're so cute!"  
Kaito said nothing but blushed.

"I can't wait to hear you two sing!" Prima said with glee.

"Hey! The only main thing you need to know about me is that Prima is my best friend!" Tonio gave Prima a friendly hug, and they both smiled.

"I'm Oliver, but don't be fooled by my high voice!" Oliver proudly exclaimed, "I am actually a real tough-guy!"

"AHAH, no." Big Al smirked, "I'll admit, he's tougher than he looks, but is in no way a 'tough guy.'"

"Enough of that, I am Lily!" Lily flaunted her ample bosom, "I used to be second in the big breast and height department, but now it looks like I'm third." She looked down to Meiko's slightly fuller boobs.

"Well, who is first?" Meiko laughed.

"Luka is!" Kiyoteru exuberantly cheered, "Anyhoo, nice to meet you!"

"Ah, yes." Meiko looked back to Luka, "Your bosom is the biggest. Damn, I would like to see you jog!"

"Oh!" Luka's face turned a dark crimson.

"Meiko…" Kaito tried to end this before Meiko got too out of hand.

"Relax, I'm joking. You're no fun!" Meiko jokingly pouted.

"Wait! Don't I get introduced?" Mikuo frowned.

"Why, of course, my dear." Rin smiled, "This here is Mikuo. He's mine."

"MEIKO, I THINK YOUR HAIR IS GORGEOUS, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. DUMP KAITO FOR ME." Mikuo said this with so much emotion. Then he stood straight up, took a deep breath, and said, "You're so hot that even on a cold winter night my penis would stand for you."

"Oh, good thing it is January!" Meiko laughed.

"Ah, but it's not cold outside today." Rin frowned at Mikuo.

Defoko blew a bubble, "Mikuo loves short hair. He loves all kind, but especially mine."

"Oh, I think I remember he said he liked mine the best!" Prima chuckled shyly.

"I like yours the best!" Tonio giggled.

"Oh?" Prima went wide-eyed.

"Wait!" Rin interrupted, "I forgot about Miku!"

Miku stood staring blankly at Kaito.

"This is the hostess, Miku Hatsune!" Rin cheered.

"Is she the only one with a last name? Haha! Kidding!" Meiko laughed.

"Hi, Miku." Kaito couldn't up but notice her gaze.

Miku snapped out of her trance, "Hi! I am so happy you could come to my home! Please, feel free to come to me with any problem you may have!"

"Will do." Kaito smiled at her.

"Enough of this boring stuff" Meiko pulled Kaito away, "Where's the liquor!?"

"Yes! She only has wine right now though!" Prima widely grinned.

"Ah, I suppose any alcohol will do." Meiko nodded.

"Meiko, please don't drink. You know how I feel about that." Kaito tried to reason with her.

"Shut the f—" Meiko was cut off by a tap on the door.

"I bet that is Luki!" Luka ran to open the door. Luki stepped in.

"I'm sorry I am late." Luki constantly stared at the floor, "Here are the party favors and some more _sake_."

"_SAKE_!" Meiko took the bag from Luki and opened a fresh bottle of her favorite liquor. "I love you, pink-haired man."

"I'm sorry." Luki looked away and blushed.

"Oh, Meiko," Mikuo sniffed her lovely locks, "Your hair is so nice and short. It's absolutely gorgeous. May I suck on the ends a while?"

"You'll have to get me drunk first," Meiko chortled, "which will probably be soon!"

"Come now, everyone!" Luka announced, "Let us go into the living room and have a real party!"

Most of the Vocaloids did as she asked. The only ones who lingered behind were Kaito, Miku, Mikuo, Luki, Gumi, and Luka herself.

"Luka," Luki frowned, "I hope you don't mind, but I've invited Ted. I'm sorry." He hid his face in his hands.

"Ted?" Luka's eyes widened.

"GOOD!" Mikuo exclaimed, "Now you won't be drooling over me all night!"

"Mikuo, where are you?" Meiko called out from the other room.

"Coming, my love!" Mikuo waltzed in after her.

"I'm sorry." Luki repeated.

"Luki," Luka consoled, "it is okay. I do not mind. I am sure Miku does not either. The more the merrier!"

"If you don't mind me asking," Kaito started, "who is Ted?"

Luki close his eyes and looked away.

"Oh," Luka began, "he is a friend of Luki's and is Teto's older brother."

"Yes, that's it. I'm sorry!" Luki said as he slowly looked back to Kaito.

"Why do you keep saying that you're sorry? There has been no harm done!" Kaito really wanted to make new friends at this party.

"I don't know; I'm sorry." Luki hung his head and trudged into the living room with the partying folk.

"Miku," Luka turned to her, "you do not mind if Ted comes, correct?"

Miku had been staring at Kaito the whole time, "Oh…Ted? He can come. It doesn't matter to me."

Gumi, still too nervous to speak in front of such a stunning new man, elbowed Luka and discretely pointed to Miku.

"We will speak of Miku's flirtation later." Luka whispered to only Gumi. Luka took Gumi by the hand and dragged her in with the others giving Miku and Kaito some alone time.

"Miku," Kaito smiled, "is there anything wrong? You have been staring at me since I got here."

Miku snapped out of her trance, "Oh! Right! Well! I, you and Meiko, how long have you two been together?"

Kaito frowned, "Is that what you really want to know about?"

"Of course! Is there anything else?" Miku awkwardly smiled.

"Miku," Kaito put his hand on her shoulder, "if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here. I guess this isn't really appropriate since we just met, but I don't have many friends yet and would like to be yours."

"Friends!?" Miku shouted.

"Oh," Kaito took a step back, "is that not right? I don't want to become Luki, but I'm sorry!"

"Oh, I didn't mean to say that out loud!" Miku profusely blushed, "That's a terrible habit of mine!"

"I think it's cute." Kaito cheerfully smiled at her.

They both gazed into each other's eyes and started to lean in.

_I know I have Meiko, _Kaito thought, _but I don't know what's happening! I can't help but lean in closer…_

Right before their lips met, a loud bang hit the door. Miku and Kaito, startled, jumped apart.

"Right, I still have a party to attend to." Miku shamefully opened the door. It was Ted.

"Luki invited me." Ted didn't make direct eye contact. It wasn't because he was rude, that was just how Ted was.

"Right." Miku sighed, "This is Kaito."

"Hi." Ted paid him no mind.

"Hi…" Kaito was still recollecting his thoughts about what had just almost happened.

Luki came running in and embraced Ted, "I'm so glad you came." Luki smiled widely.

"Luki, I was beginning to think you didn't smile!" Kaito said laughing a little bit.

"What?" Luki blushed hard, "I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry!" Kaito lightly blushed, "Why do I always have to make a fool out of myself everywhere I go?"

"It's okay." Ted put an arm around Luki.

"Miku," Luki looked to her, "is it alright if Ted and I go outside and sit on your swing?"

"Of course, be my guest!" Miku waved them off.

Luki and Ted sneaked out through the front. The swing was in the back yard, but they didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves.

"Miku," Kaito turned away from her, "I have a girlfriend. I need to go see her. See ya around." Kaito walked into the living room.

"Oh…" Miku looked into the mirror by the door and talked to herself, "It's not like we actually kissed; although I wanted to. Why did he all of a sudden have to mention his girlfriend? I hope I didn't ruin things forever. Ugh! I always do this…" A single tear came of her eye.

Gumi walked in to see Miku.

"Miku," Gumi asked, "are you crying? What's wrong?"

"It's Kaito!" Miku couldn't hide her feelings from one of her best friends. "We almost kissed. I know it's not that big of a deal because we didn't. But, then he got all weird and said he had a girlfriend and left! What do I do?" Miku broke down into hysterics, although she was barely making any sounds.

Gumi stroked Miku's head, "It's okay! Boys are jerks. That's why I don't talk to them! He probably has to go break up with her. He'll be back! You two had some real chemistry! And besides, you'll always have me and Luka. Hell, you even have Miki and Rin!"

Gumi wasn't the best at consoling people, but she tried her best.

"You all mean so much to me," Miku stood back up, "I'm sorry. I am so selfish. I have only been thinking about myself lately."

"Nah," Gumi wiped the tears off of Miku's face, "you are the least selfish person I know."

"You really mean it?" Miku asked with great longing.

"Of course I do." Gumi hugged her friend.

Then, a really faint knock was heard from the door.

"Who is that?" Kiyoteru asked as he walked in to the room.

Gumi froze up and stared at Kiyoteru.

"I'll get it." Miku stumbled to the door and opened it.

Outside was Haku. She was blushing and staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry I am late," she spoke very quietly, "when I got the invitation from Mikuo, I was sure I wouldn't come. Then I was trying to decide if I wanted to stay home or go out. Naturally I wanted to stay home, but the only thing I would do there is drink my problems away…Oh! I didn't mean to dispel my problems onto you."

"No, it is good you got out!" Miku smiled and let her in.

Kiyoteru was taken back when Haku stepped in. She looked so beautiful, yet she didn't know. He had met her a few times before, but something about this vulnerable state she was in made Kiyoteru blush a little.

Haku looked up at Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru could have sworn she cracked a little smile, but we'll never be sure.

"Haku," Kiyoteru grinned, "you should come out more! I do enjoy your company!"

"Are you okay?" she blushed a deep rose color. "No one enjoys my company. I'm just a bother to everyone. It's better if I just stay home and drink."

Kiyoteru genuinely felt sorry for her, but he still couldn't help but want her badly. She looked so helpless. He wanted to take advantage of that, but he restrained himself.

Gumi wanted to say something nice to Haku, but she still didn't know how to talk with a boy in the same room as her.

"Haku," Miku put a hand out to her, "we all care about you here. You're always welcome, and everyone likes you."

"You can come and sit with me." Kiyoteru suggested, "We don't have to dance or anything like that. We can take it slow."

"Thanks." Haku sighed, "I don't need your charity though. I am much happier just sitting by myself."

Although many people say this kind of stuff for attention, Haku only said this as truths. She didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her, but in her condition, no one could help it.

Kiyoteru's eyes widened, "No! We can't have that!"

"I'll tell you what, you can talk, and I'll listen. I'm not much of a talker…" Haku compromised.

"Agreed." Kiyoteru escorted her to the bar.

"Wow!" Gumi finally could speak, "Kiyoteru took a liking to Haku! I can't help but feel happy for her."

"You do have Len now!" Miku chuckled.

"STOP TALKING!" Gumi shrieked.

"Haha," Miku pulled on Gumi's arm, "Come. Now, let's go have fun!"

To their surprise, they walked in to find a huge dance party! Good thing Miku's living room was quite large. They were listening to hardcore dance music—the dirty kind of dance music.

In one side of the room, Leon was dancing with Neru, Lily, Sweet Ann, Miki, SeeU, Meiko, and Ritsu. They were getting down and dirty. Leon was groping them all left and right. To get back at her husband, Lola was dancing in the middle of Tonio (who was also trying to get next to Prima), Big Al, Oliver, Piko, Len, Bruno, and Kaito.

Mikuo was next to every girl with short hair and Teto and Momo. Instead of touching their bodies, he only was playing with their hair.

Gakupo and Luka sat on the couch whilst kissing passionately.

Gakuko sat on a chair in the corner of the room wanting to dance with Big Al, but being the shy girl that she was, she did not. Yuki sat next to her and kept her company.

Mino and Nitomi slowed danced in the center of the room. It was a funny sight to see as the song was not slow at all.

"Oh," Gumi looked to the floor as she walked in, "this is the worst part of parties. I guess I'll go sit with Gakuko and Yuki…"

"Want me to come with you?" Miku asked.

"No, look!" Gumi looked over to where Kaito was dancing. "Go after him! Meiko won't even notice."

"You really think I should?" Miku wanted to, but she was nervous.

"I know you should!" Gumi winked to her and went to sit with Yuki and Gakuko.

"Gumi!" Len yelled as he ran to where she was sitting. "Come dance with me, please!" He held out his hand to her.

She was not feeling as brave as she was an hour or so ago. "I..I don't know how to dance." Was all Gumi could say.

"Aw," Gakuko put her hand on Gumi's back, "you two are so cute! I don't think Len can dance either. Go to him!"

"Yeah, or don't cry about not having a boyfriend!" Yuki put her thoughts in.

"Boyfriend!?" Gumi gasped.

Len put his hand out farther, "Please? For me? It's just one little dance…it's not hard. You just have to grind against me. Meiko wants to form a grind line!"

"No, absolutely not." Gumi smacked his hand away.

"Aw, come on!" Len pleaded, "You know you want the D."

"Not in front of Yuki!" Gumi whined.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that if you dance with him." Yuki smirked.

Before Gumi could answer, Kiyoteru and a very drunk Haku walked over to where they were sitting.

"Yuki," Kiyoteru said, "Kiyomi will be here soon to pick you up before things get too crazy!"

"Understood." Yuki said as she got up to go wait by the door.

"I'll come with you, sweetie!" Gakuko went to wait with Yuki.

"Kiyoteru," Haku put her arms around him, "you're so unbelievably sexy right now."

"Haku?" Len commented, "Kiyoteru probably would only kiss you if he got to touch your capacious breasts!"

"LEN!" Gumi yelled at him.

"No…" Kiyoteru blushed and worrisomely smiled.

"Go ahead…" Haku pressed her chest against his stomach, as that is where her torso came up to. She kept thrusting herself back and forth into him. Each time her bosom smacked against him, it made her cleavage level go far over nine thousand.

"Gumi, why don't you ever do that to me?" Len said to her without taking his eyes off of Haku.

"Well," Gumi said very annoyed, "for one, my boobs are about neck level to you!"

"Exactly, it's easier for me to stick my face in!" Len reached his hand to her again.

"UGH!" Gumi snapped, "Fine. I'll grind against you, but no tit smashing!" Gumi and Len went off to dance.

"Haku…" Kiyoteru trembled as he spoke, "perhaps we can take this to somewhere a little more…intimate?"

"Yes," she blushed, "I am quite shy."

Kiyoteru took her hand and they sneaked out the back door. To their surprise, they found Luki snuggled up to Ted swinging on a swing.

"Keep walking." Ted sternly said before Luki even had a chance to open his eyes.

Kiyoteru and Haku did what they were told and went off into the woods.

Meanwhile, Mino ordered Nitomi to bring out the "prop" they had brought for the evening.

Nitomi brought out a…stripper pole.

"Oh! Are you going to pole dance for your boyfriend?" Piko shouted with great anticipation.

"Well," Mino said as he set up the pole, "I was going to let Nitomi show off his skills, but I didn't want him to share his talent with all of you! His twirling is for my eyes only."

Nitomi blushed, "I have been taking lessons!"

"Please!" Lola scoffed, "I don't need lessons."

"Babe," Leon put his hand on her shoulder, "You've never done a lick of pole dancing in your life. Why is that?"

"Oh," a drunken Meiko sounded, "Let me do the dancing, please!"

"Um," Kaito quietly spoke from the corner of the room, "Meiko, I think the pole is a little short for you…"

"That's why I didn't volunteer." Lily snobbishly said.

"Gumi would love to do it!" Len grinned.

Gumi blushed. It was hard for her to speak with all the attention turned to her. Even so, she had to talk her way out of it, "Uh, I, you see, I don't know how to! That's right, I've never done it before!"

"Fools," Ritsu said as he stood holding the pole in his hand, "Let me show you how a pro does it."

"Aren't your uh…boobs…too heavy for smooth dancing of any kind?" Tonio awkwardly asked.

Ritsu had a sudden revelation, but before he could say anything, Tianyi pushed him off the platform.

"I can show you bitches how it's really done." Tianyi said with an unchanging expression.

"Show 'em how it's done, girl!" Oliver cheered.

Tianyi twirled around the pole. She climbed up a little and wrapped her petite legs around the top of the pole. She hung her head and upper-half down. She glided so smoothly that everyone, even the gay guys and straight girls were watching with awe.

"I never even thought of Tianyi as sexy until now." Big Al panted.

"Honey," Sweet Ann flicked her hand at him, "You are at least quadruple her size."

Neru pulled out her phone and filmed a video of Tianyi.

"Damn!" Meiko whooped, "That chick can move!"

Mikuo sat by Tianyi and literally drooled. "Tianyi, I definitely love you. Your hair looks so magnificent the way it's swishing with your every movement."

Gakupo and Luka halted their make out session.

"When did they bring in that pole?" Luka asked Miku.

"A few minutes ago." Miku said without taking her eyes off of Tianyi.

Tianyi finished her act and bowed. Everyone cheered and clapped.

Just then, Luki and Ted came into the room. Luki had his arms wrapped around Ted like a loving child.

"Please," Ted pushed Luki off, "not now."

"TED!?" Teto screamed, "TED! BIG BROTHER! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HERE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug. "I haven't seen you in like, three days!"

Ted smiled. He always smiled around his sister. "I'm sorry! I was out vacationing in Korea!"

"That's where I'm from!" SeeU winked.

"You're from Korea?" Ritsu's eyes lit up and he ran over to her side.

"Of course!" SeeU grinned awkwardly, "Why does it matter so much?"

"You didn't know she was Korean!?" Oliver was enraged.

"Zip it, peasant." Ritsu sneered at Oliver. "Korea is my favorite country."

Oliver clenched his fist, but before he could react, the clock struck two.

"Oh! Dear me!" Gakuko shrieked, "It is so terribly late!"

"What, is it past your bed time?" Oliver stuck out his tongue.

Miki was not amused. "That's not even funny."

"Well, I do say, it probably would be best for everyone to get going now!" Miku's eyes scanned the room. She frowned when she saw Kaito, knowing that he would soon be leaving.

"I'm sorry I stayed and got here so late!" Luki wailed as he tried to squirm back to Ted.

"Luki, that reminds me!" Luka smiled, "Where are the favors?"

"I'm so sorry! I forgot to give them to you!" Luki pulled a bag out of his satchel.

"Thanks!" Luka opened the bag to reveal little pins with Meiko's and Kaito's face on them.

"How did you know what they looked like before you met them…?" Miki eerily questioned.

"Ted helped me! I'm sorry if I was creepy!" Luki blushed.

"I have ways." Ted sternly stared at Miki who fidgeted.

"Well, they're cute! A little creepy, but they're cute." Meiko said as she snatched one from Luka's hand.

"You are welcome. I am glad you like them!" Luka smiled and distributed the pins.

"Heh, they look like they would be fun to poke someone with!" Defoko said as she jabbed Momo's arm.

"Ouch!" Momo gasped.

Defoko had a satisfied look on her face.

"Wait," Luka looked around, "Where is Kiyoteru and Haku?"

"I saw them. They went into the wood." Luki turned to Luka.

"Well, we can find them later." Luka shook her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!" Luki frowned.

"Thanks to everyone for coming! It meant a lot!" Miku said happily.

Everyone left and said their goodbyes except for Meiko and Kaito, Gumi, and Luka. Mikuo attempted to kiss every girl with short hair as they left—only succeeding with Rin, Defoko, and managed to kiss Clara before she knew what was happening. Bruno slapped him, but Mikuo thought it was worth it.

"THAT WAS A FUN PARTY, AND NOW I JUST WANT TO GO HOME AND WATCH SOME OLD SCI-FI FILMS!" Meiko slurred most of the words together. She stumbled out and waited in the car.

"Meiko always watches 80s sci-fi movies when she's drunk…" Kaito turned to Miku, "I had fun. Thanks."

"Bye…" Miku didn't know what else to say.

Kaito left without another word.

"He doesn't say 'goodbye' to anyone else!? I see how it is." Gumi stomped her foot.

"I can say it if you let me sniff your hair. It'll only be a sniff…" Mikuo crept up to her.

Luka grabbed Mikuo by his hair and dragged him away from Gumi. "No, we need to find Kiyoteru and Haku."

As soon as she said that, the back door opened.

"It's them, I assume." Miku sighed.

Kiyoteru walked in, half undressed, carrying Haku in his arms. Haku was sleeping.

"Passed out after…" Kiyoteru paused for a moment, "After we did some outdoor activities. Yeah, that's it."

Luka looked saddened, "I see. Well, here are some pins. Please be on your way."

"Creepy!" Kiyoteru said as he pinned it on his boxers. "Well, see ya!"

Kiyoteru walked out with Haku.

"That sure was great! I got laid twice!" Mikuo smiled as he ran up the stairs, "I sure am tired! Night! Gumi, my love, I will wait five minutes for you. If you are not up in my room by then, I will go to sleep. I'm warning you."

"Then I guess you're going to bed." Gumi hissed.

Miku wanted to cry for some reason, but she was so tired. She just wanted to go to bed. She would talk about it with her two friends in the morning.

"Let's just go to sleep. We can clean up tomorrow." Miku suggested.

"Sounds good!" Gumi smiled.

"Certainly!" Luka politely grinned.

The three girls slept in Miku's room. Miku and Gumi shared Miku's bed whilst Luka slept on the trundle.

* * *

The long awaited third chapter is finally here! It wasn't really that long awaited since I have roughly five followers. Anyway...

I feel like a lot of this chapter was just filler. Also, I hope you understood what was happening at the party. It is so hard for me to write large area group settings. I promise, from now on, I will try to only write within my limits. I won't try and put every character I possibly can into the same scene.

I feel like I start something good, then finish it abruptly with little follow up.

Luki is roughly (maybe not so roughly, eh?) based off of Ritsu Sohma from Fruits Basket! On a side note, I love how Ritsu Sohma and Ritsu Namine are both male cross-dressers!

OH! I know that ALL foreign words are supposed to be italicized, but I'm lazy, alright? I only italicized "sake" because it's spelled the same as "sake." Haha! Isn't it funny how only Clara and Bruno speak in other languages other than English?

Meiko and Kaito, the first Japanese Vocaloids, are now the new comers? What is this? xD

In two chapters, I believe a Valentine's Day chapter will be coming! Stay tuned (;

P.S. I like how, last chapter, I said I couldn't write because of the MLB Post Season, but now it's Spring Training, and I've been watching what little bits I could! I write during the commercials usually.


End file.
